Stellar Confederation
The Stellar Confederation, often known simply as the Confederation, is a democractic republic with over nine-hundred member species. Originally founded as a military alliance between five species to protect their interests against an expanding interstellar empire, the Confederation grew over into a massive government dedicated to promoting peace and interspecies cooperation across the SIlver River through a unified republic over the course of over thirty-five thousand years. Generally considered the largest and most powerful government in the Silver River, their territory spans over three-thousand star systems and an even greater number of space stations throughout them. Their economy serves as the lifeblood of the trade industry throughout the Silver River Arm as a resulf of their corporations requiring an endless supply resources to maintain their production to supply the massive population of the Confederation. History The history of the Stellar Confederation originates within the first contact between the Kreev and the Rist. To Be Developed: The Kreev-Rist First Contact, brief skirmishes, exchange of resources and technologies. The ultimate decision to form a mutual defense pact out of concern of similar, potentially more devastating first contacts in the future. Eventually, the two met a third species, the Scith, who proved to be far more peaceful than expected. Yet their coming and the peace that followed was short lived, as the Scith had been under observation by the Ket-Karr, the then slave empire of the Strosis. Armed with technology far more advanced than the three nascent species, the Strosis and their slave species assaulted the Kreev, Rist, and Scith with a terrifying might. Some claim this first attack was the start of the Origin War, others point to the ultimate defeat of the three species as their defenses were quickly overwhelmed and their homeworlds captured. Yet, a few refugees managed to escape their wrath, and fled outwards into the unknown together. For a time, using a fleet built of damaged warships and colony ships, the refugees wandered space under constant threat of pursuit by the Strosis. It was by pure impossible chance that they happened upon their salvation in the end, the Qelzyxi. Lesser Eldritch, they had power that the Strosis lacked. The Origin War, the history of the Founding Species, the signing of the Pact of Confederation, the Expansion Period, the establishment of the office of President of the Stellar Confederation, the growing corruption and increasing control of corporations on the government, the border skirmishes and hostilities with the Penrith Aldwylsar, major species integrations, etc. Government and Internal Politics To Be Elaborated and Developed: workings of Council of Species Representatives and President, the absolute freedom of speech, culture, and religion, outlawing of slavery and careful laws about providing the proper rights to drones that become self-aware so they can become full time citizens, free public healthcare, backroom influence of corporations, extreme corruption of the Confederate Constabulary, deliberately turning species and individuals into targets of bigotry and hatred to distract from political scandal and justify oppressing them in the name of stealing their resources, unofficial policy of deliberately uplifting pre-spaceflight species in order to access their homeworlds resources, and secretly authorizing criminal syndiciates and dangerous madmen to cause damage and destruction to justify their militarized police force. Law Enforcement To Be Elaborated: The Confederate Constabulary, are the federal police force in charge of enforcing the extremely extensive and occasionally contradictory laws of the Confederation within its territory. They jurisdiction is limited to space station and colonies that are directly controlled by the Stellar Confederation, whilst all other space stations, member settlements, and private colonzation efforts provide their own security. The Constabulary, often called Redfeds for their distinctive bright red body armor, are usually incredibly corrupt to the point of allowing authorized criminals to wreak havoc on portions of the community whilst only putting up a token effort to make it look like their constables are attempting to arrest them, in order to justify their blatantly military-grade armaments and vehicles. There is also the CONISIA, or the CONfederate Internal Security and Intelligence Agency, whichmonitors higher level crimes that actively threaten the stability of the Confederation, immigration, and domestic terrorism activity, in adition to serving as the primary counter-intelligence agency of the Confederation. Military To be Elaborated: The Unified Armed Forces makes up the primarily military force of the Stellar Confederation, with each member species and/or government keeping it's own military to serve as a homeguard and reserves in the case of a war. The Unified Armed Forces is divided into the following branches. * The Unified Ground and Cavalry Forces: A joint combination of standard infantry and armored and unarmored cavalry units (the latter primarily only used in environments where amoured vehicles are difficult or impossible to use. The majority of the Armored Cavalry units are comprised of Drones, whilst the Unarmored Cavalry is mostly organic troops. These units are both defensive and offensive, making up the majority of ground-based planetary garrisons. They are technically also marines, being the forces transported down to a planet during an invasions. They do not, however, serve as the actual anti-boarding defense forces on-board starships. * The Unified Suborbital and Atmospheric Forces: The equivalent of the an airforce, the USAF is entirely comprised of drones for both air combat and and in-atmosphere survellance drones. Primarily, it is a defensive force with occasional deployment during planetary invasions in offensive capacities when an orbital bombardment would be overkill or too damaging to the environment. Despite what one might expect, they are not responsible for ferrying troops to and from the capital ships that brought them into orbit. * The Unified Aquatic Navy: The ground based navy, usually little more than a defensive coast guard on planets that rely on water trade or there would be a potential for genuine water warfare. They are composed of both above water ships, including battleships and carriers that catter to USAF aircraft, as well as various forms of submersibles. Their deployment in an offensive capacity is incredibly rare, usually only in cases where worlds are entirely covered in water or otherwise the major settlements are under water. * The Unified Astral Navy: The spacefairing navy, and the largest of its kind in the Silver River. They are charged with maintaining patrols around the orbit of all Confederate worlds and ensuring they are protected against criminal activites and attack by hostile nations. They are also responsible for maintaing the orbital weapon platforms and space stations that make up the defense grids around each world in the Confederation. Additionally, they obviously serve as the attack force for the space portion of any planetary invasion, as well as transporting ground forces to and from the planet and serving as orbital artillery during battle. Thus, they are one of the few branches that interacts with all others regularly in the course of their duties. Social Climate To Be Developed: Politically stable and largely welcoming of all, the Stellar Confederation can be consider the most cosmopolitan political entity in the Silver River Arm. They lack any state religion or mandated philsophy beyond peace and cooperation between all member states, with acceptance of the varying cultures and moralities of individuals throughout each one. The press is relatively free, if often bribed or intimidated by officials to avoid printing certain scandals, but largely they are capable of criticizing and revealing anything they wish about the government they discover without retribution. Primary centers for socialization are pubs, which serve as communal gathering points on space stations and in smaller settlements whilst being more specific to certain communities in larger cities or aboard the Species Stations of Eseis. Economy and Trade To Be Developed: Massive trade-based econonmy, huge omni-corporations controlling the majority of it. Aeresh Industries makes up thirty-five percent of the entiry economy, and is the largest corporation in the Silver River, even if counting the state-run corporations in the Penrith Aldwylsar as one company due to their nature. The corporations must basically strip mine whole planets to keep up with the demand they've created as a result of the Confederation's massive population.